Many Ways to Annoy Halfas
by KP100
Summary: Here are short stories on how you can annoy halfas. It'll probably be mainly Vlad and Danny annoying each other though... R&R please!
1. Vlad

_**Here's my new story 'Many Ways to Annoy Halfas'! R&R PLEASE!**_

**Disclaimor: If I owned Danny Phantom, we'd have more than 53 episodes, along with a new show about Tucker. Sadly, neither of these things exist.**

**Many Ways to Annoy Halfas:**

**Way #1: Tease Vlad about him shooting pink beams.**

Danny Phantom flew into the living room of Vlad Masters, a.k.a, Vlad Plasmius. He started walking around, looking at all of Vlad's Packers stuff. Suddenly, he heard footsteps, and went intangible and invisible.

Vlad Masters walked in his living room, dusting off his Packers things. Suddenly, a soft voice whisper to him.

"Vlad... Vlad... Vlaaaaadddd."

"What!"

"Why do you..."

"Why do I what?"

"Why do you... shoot pink beams. Pink is such a girlie color, are you secretly feminine?"

"No..." Vlad was officially creeped out.

"That sounds very un-sure. Are you sure? Are you sure your sure?" the voice was to his left now.

"Yes!"

"I don't believe you." Danny started laughing, and much to his surprize, Vlad recognized his laughter.

"Daniel, get out of my house. _Now_." Danny took off through the roof, laughing his head off. Vlad turned to his Packers things again, to find the signed football writen all over.

"Daniel!"

* * *

**_Sooo... how'd I do? R&R please!_**


	2. Hot Pink Emblems

_**Here's chapter 2! Remember to R&R!**_

* * *

_**Many Ways to Annoy Halfas**_

_**Chapter 2: Hot Pink Emblems**_

A red head girl slowly strode into Clockwork's tower. She had on a green long sleeved colored shirt, dark jeans inside of gray Muk Lucks. Her bronze hair was slightly curled, and bounced around her shoulders, her green eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Clockwork..." she whined into the tower.

"Oh no…" Clockwork groaned under his breath as he descended to the ground.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Dan got out, and he's destroying all your clocks upstairs."

"What! Dan! Get away from my babies!" with that Clockwork flew up toward his clock room. Emma proceeded to grab the thermos that contained Dan. Unhooking the cap, she pressed 'release' and hugged Dan. While hugging the creep, she quietly uncapped a hot pink sharpie, and colored in his emblem. She quickly recapped it, stuck it in her front pocket and let go of Dan.

"Look down." She simply commanded. The evil Dan looked down, only to be enraged at what she'd done, but before he could even look back up, he was sucked right back into the thermos.

"Gay creep." Emma grinned as she placed the thermos back in its place and walked out.

"EMMA! Dan was not up there-" Clockwork yelled down the stairs, only to notice the strange girl had disappeared.

* * *

_**Sooo… tell me how it was in the form of a review please! Thanks! **_

_**~KP100**_


	3. Cold

_**Kay, here you all go! And, first of all, I got this idea from I'm-paranormal33's A Blessed Surprise…secondly I'm probably not gonna update any of my stories on Tuesdays… I've got a D in Spanish =[ So I have to go to Spanish tutoring on Tuesdays from 4:15 to 5:30 and then go home, eat, and do homework. Then I'll probably take a shower, and have time to myself and OH MY GOD I'M RAMBLING! Sorry… Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Happy birthday!" Sam hugged Danny.

"Um… thanks?" Danny hugged the recycle-ultra-vegetarian back awkwardly.

"And… I kinda need you to go check the sprinklers out back. They're acting weird." Sam pointed her thumb over her shoulder, laughing on the inside about her plan.

"'Kay." Danny sauntered to the sliding glass door, and walked out in the fresh spring air. As soon as he made it to a sprinkler, Sam turned on the ghost shield.

"Ah man! Really Sam! Really!"

"Ah ah ah... I'm not done." Sam reached down, and turned on the sprinklers. Successfully drenching Danny in cold water.

"Can I come in now?" Danny whined.

"Nope. This is pay back for making me ice skate on thin ice in December." Sam walked away then.

_**1 Hour Later**_

Sam looked out the window to see Danny still standing in the same spot. Completely blue.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Sam turned the ghost shield and sprinklers off, letting the blue boy in.

"Now." He chattered. Sam tossed him a thick blanket, and went into the kitchen to make him some hot chocolate.

* * *

_**R&R please?**_


	4. Last Friday Night

_**Kay, I was listening to this song as I wrote this… I hope you like it!**_

**_

* * *

_** **_Many Ways to Annoy H_****_alfas_**

_**Way # 4: Sing a song somehow related to what they said.**_

"I'm serious guys. I was totally knocked up from that one little drink, I don't remember anything!" Danny exclaimed, throwing his arms up.

"That's messed up." Tucker stated. The boys looked over at Sam, who had an evil smile on her face.

"There's a stranger in my bed.  
There's a pounding my head.  
Glitter all over the room.  
Pink flamingos in the pool.  
I smell like a minibar.  
DJ's passed out in the yard.  
Barbie's on the barbeque." Sam sang aloud. Tucker grinned evilly, and looked over at Danny.

"There's a hickie or a bruise.  
Pictures of last night.  
Ended up online.  
I'm screwed.  
Oh well.  
It's a blacked out blur.  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled..."

"Last Friday night…  
Yeah we danced on tabletops.  
And we took too many shots.  
Think we kissed but I forgot."

"Last Friday night…  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards.  
And got kicked out of the bar.  
So we hit the boulevard."

"Last Friday night…  
We went streaking in the park.  
Skinny dipping in the dark.  
Then headed over to maja twa.  
Last Friday night…  
Yeah I think we broke the law.  
Always say we're gonna stop-op.  
Whoa-oh-oah." Sam elbowed Danny, who was giving her a pleading look.

"This Friday night.  
Do it all again.  
This Friday night.  
Do it all again."

"Trying to connect the dots.  
Don't know what to tell my boss.  
Think the city towed my car.  
Chandelier is on the floor.  
With my favorite party dress."  
"Warrants out for my arrest.  
Think I need a ginger ale.  
That was such an epic fail!"

"Pictures of last night,  
Ended up online.  
I'm screwed.  
Oh well.  
It's a blacked out blur.  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled"

"Damn."

"Last Friday night…  
Yeah we danced on table tops.  
And we took too many shots.  
Think we kissed but I forgot." Sam shrugged.

"Last Friday night…  
Yeah we maxed our credits card.  
And got kicked out of the bars.  
So we hit the boulevards."

"Last Friday night…  
We went streaking in the park.  
Skinny dipping in the dark.  
Then had over to maja twa.  
Yeah I think we broke the law."  
"Always say we're gonna stop-op.  
Oh whoa oh!"

"This Friday night…  
Do it all again.  
Do it all again.  
This Friday night.  
Do it all again.  
Do it all again.  
This Friday night…"

"T.G.I.F." Tucker started chanting with Sam.  
"T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F."

"Last Friday night…  
Yeah we danced on table tops.  
And we took too many shots.  
Think we kissed but I forgot."

"Last Friday night…  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards.  
And got kicked out of the bar.  
So we hit the boulevard."

"Last Friday night…  
We went streaking in the park.  
Skinny dipping in the dark.  
Then headed over to maja twa."

"Last Friday night…  
Yeah I think we broke the law.  
Always say we're gonna stop.  
Oh-whoa-oh…  
This Friday night…  
Do it all again!" The two finished, causing Danny to sigh in relief.

**_

* * *

_**

**_So… as you can see, the songs called Last Friday Night. It's by Katy Perry, and I DO NOT OWN IT! Lol, R&R PLEASE!_**

**_~KP100_**


	5. Promise?

'_**Kay, so people have been asking me who Emma is/was. Emma is my OC, I stick her in stories if I can't imagine one of the original characters doing something. Hope you like this, and please give me suggestions! I don't know what to do after this!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Many Ways to Annoy Halfas**_

_**Way #5 : Tell Danny he broke a promise, poke him a lot, and refuse to tell him what promise.**_

Sam Manson giggled as she stepped into Fenton Works. Her plan to annoy Danny for the second time that day already in motion.

"I hope this works." She muttered to herself.

"Danny!" she yelled up the stairs. She heard a soft 'Come on up!' in reply. As soon as she walked into the halfas room, she started acting mad.

"Danny! You broke your promise!" She complained as she poked him in the chest over and over.

"Wha-? What promise Sam? I'll make it up to you I promise!"

"Why? So you can break that one to?"

"What promise Sam?"

"That promise!"

"What?"

"Urgh! Why do you boys have to be so thick headed! I'm leaving!" and with that she stomped out of Danny's room, and out of Fenton Works, leaving a confused Danny behind.

* * *

_**Hope you guys like it! And I've been wondering something… how old do you all think I am? Review your guesses please! And suggestions! I'll tell you next chapter what my age is. **_

_**~KP100**_


	6. Cat

_**Thank you all for your ideas and guesses! My real age is….. 13! Also, thanks to Little Fox in the Stars for this idea, I simply lmao when I read it! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Many Ways to Annoy Halfas**_

_**Post PP**_

_**Way #6: Send Danny, Dani, and Vlad cats. Then don't tell them who it's from.**_

_Ding dong. Ding dong. _Danny Fenton made his way to his front porch. It was 9:03 am, why can't the fans just leave him alone! He opened the front door, to see a basket sitting on his front steps. He looked side to side, as if checking that no one was looking, and grabbed the basket. Shutting the door behind him, he laid the basket down and opened it.

"Meow." came a voice from the quiet basket. Danny frowned as he reached inside the basket, and withdrew a white cat with green eyes. It also had a black streak going down the middle of its tail.

"Heh, you look like me in ghost form. Hmmm, lets call you...wait, are you a boy or a girl?" he quickly checked the gender of the strange cat.

"'Kay, so your a girl. Lets call you...Streake!"

"Hey Danny, why'd you get a cat?" Tucker asked as he strode into Fenton Works.

"I didn't. She just showed up on the fdront steps." Danny shrugged.

"Hmm, odd."

**_Vlad-_**

_"DANIEL! WHY DID YOU SEND ME ANOTHER CAT!"_

**_Dani-_**

"_Danny! I love the cat! Thanks!"_

_

* * *

_

**_Hmmm, seems everyone thinks Danny did it. Will we ever know? Maybe in future chapters... I don't even know. Or do I? Lol, REVIEW PLEASE!_**

**_~KP100_**


	7. Christmas Present

**_After I saw the hits for this story, I just HAD to update. Thanks!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Many Ways to Annoy Halfas_**

**_Way Number 7: Send Danny a Christmas gift, and make sure its really creepy._**

Danny Fenton walked out of Fenton Works and up the drive to his mailbox. When he got there, he opened the mailbox, and pulled out the mail. There was the usual, junk mail, Christmas cards… and a note to him. Danny furrowed his brow as he read the note.

Dear Daniel…

Hope you liked your Christmas present. Open your front door at precisely 3:00 am sharp.

Sincerely, Unkie Vlad.

"What!" Danny shrieked, obviously annoyed.

_3:00 am…_

A sleepy Danny Phantom slowly pulled the door open. Before anything could happen, he hid behind it. But when nothing jumped inside to eat him, he poked his head around the door to see a box sitting on his doorstep.

Danny narrowed his eyes in suspicion, reaching for a broom. He used the handle to poke the box, but nothing happened. Danny walked over to the box and opened it.

"Oh, EW! Does he really think of me this way? Gross!" Danny tossed the box of condoms back in the box, and shot it.

* * *

**_Merry Christmas everyone and a Happy New Year! Review please? :D_**

**_~KP100_**


	8. XMAS

_**After all the hits(1,136) and reviews(28 I think...)... I felt guilty and decided to make you all a Christmas present... Happy Holidays! R&R.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Many Ways to Annoy Halfas**_

_**Way # 8: Keep pulling the mistletoe on them.**_

Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley where all strolling down Amity Park's streets. The ground was white with snow, and every house glistened with lights and ice sickles. Sam broke one off, and began licking it.

"Have a holly jolly Christmas.  
It's the best time of the year.  
Well I don't know if there'll be snow,  
but have a cup of cheer!" Tucker sang, it was better than his rock voice.

"Have a holly jolly Christmas.  
And when you walk down the street,  
Say hello to friends you know.  
And everyone you meet." Tucker grinned at Star as she walked by.

"Ho ho the mistletoe.  
Hung where you can see." Tucker took a piece of mistletoe off of a nearby branch.  
"Somebody waits for you.  
Kiss her once for me." he winked at Danny, as he and Sam blushed.

"Have a holly jolly Christmas.  
And in case you didn't hear,  
Oh by golly, have a holly jolly Christmas,  
This year!"

"Have a holly jolly Christmas.  
And when you walk down the street,  
Say hello to friends you know.  
And everyone you meet." Tucker winked at a girl, who started walking beside Sam.

"Ho ho the mistletoe.  
Hung where you can see." Tucker took a piece of mistletoe off of a nearby branch.  
"Somebody waits for you.  
Kiss her once for me." He shoved Danny toward Sam, as the mystery girl hip bumped Sam into Danny, causing them to kiss. After this, the girl walked off smiling.

"Have a holly jolly Christmas  
And in case you didn't hear,  
Oh by golly have a holly jolly Christmas,  
This year!" He finished, grinning at the couple. They broke apart, and started chasing Tucker, all of them laughing their heads off.

* * *

**_Review please! I hope you all liked your present... Merry Christmas! And a Happy New Year too!_**

**_~KP100_**


	9. Confesion

_**I'm sorry about this, but I have a confession I just have to make. If it weren't for fanfiction, I'd probably emo at the moment. And dead. I didn't ever realize how badly messed up my life is 'till last night when I had a mini-mental break down in the bathroom. You all and my diary are the only ones who know of this though. So, thank you all for giving me purpose and it just disproves the nick-name my parents gave me (jokingly of course!). Pointless/ Hopeless. They didn't realize how correct they were. The main reason my life's so messed up, is because my dad died in 6**__**th**__** grade. Well, even though he didn't take care of himself well, and I'm not going into detail, he was my idol. When he died, I became depressed. My grades dropped, and I cried in the shower and when I was alone. I didn't go to school for a week, and when I did go back, it was because my chorus group had a LGPE (A singing test) to go to. My dad was in love with music, so I went and sung my heart out. The whole time, I was thinking of him. There's a song that he and I share in our hearts, and we will forever share it. The day before he died was the school talent show. I was in it, singing alone. I sang I Miss You by Miley Cyrus. I got the whole house standing waving their arms. It was the biggest response I'd ever gotten. And I'd been singing for a while. The whole time though, I barely paid attention to the audience. Because I could feel my dad listening, and smiling. That was my good-bye. Because the next night, between 10:00 and 10:30 pm, he died. So thank you for giving me the chance to feel like I have purpose. My life's still messed up, but I'm gonna keep writing.**_

_**:)**_

_**~KP100**_


	10. Narration

**_Thank you all for your reviews! But three really stood out._**

**_Codiak: know how you might feel. I'm sorry about your dad. Keep writing and write  
about anything to express how you feel. It might help. We're all here for you._**

-Codi ;)  


**_Thanks Codi, and I know that now. _**

_**Sarlona (): It will be okay. Just hang in there, and everything will be okay. KEEP HOPE  
ALIVE! Your fics are good, too.  
**_

**_Your review made me laugh. And thats a really good quality!_**

_**So sorry (): I'm not gonnah cry,I'm not gonnah cry, I'm not gonnah, I'm crying now I feel  
for you  
**___

_**Thanks. :)**_

* * *

_**Thanks to Kassandra-Nichole for this idea!**_

_**Many Ways to Annoy Halfas**_

_**Way #9: An odd and efective way to annoy anyone is narating their life. Trust me it's  
funny when it's not you. When it's you it's maddening!  
**_

"Vlad Masters wakes up, and rubes the sleep out of his eyes." An invisible Danny says. He plans on narrating Vlad's day as long as possible.

"He glances around, looking for something. Oh wait! He's getting out of bed! Wait where is he going?" Danny followed Vlad out of his room, and found out where Vlad was going.

"Not going in there…" Danny mumbled t himself as Vlad locked the bathroom door. You can hear the shower start.

"He takes a shower."

"Really? I don't know who or where you are, but can you quit narrating my life!" Vlad yelled out. This only made Danny snicker.

"No!" he yelled out, doing his best Vlad imitation. Suddenly a pink ecto blast came through the door and hit Danny in the gut. Danny lost his invincibility as he was flung into the wall behind him.

"Really Daniel? Really?" Vlad asked, stepping out of the bathroom as Plasmius.

"Um…yeah. I uh… GOTTA GO!" Danny shot out of the house at the speed of light.

* * *

_**Review please!**_


	11. Baby One More Time

Yes! I got an idea! Thanks InuApril1445 for the idea in your story (BIG fan by the way!) DP Interviews. It has nothing to do with what happened in your story, but I came up with it while reading your latest update on my DSi last night... Enjoy!

PS: This contains my OC. If you do not like my OC, turn back now.

* * *

**_Many Ways to Annoy Halfas_**

**_Way # 10: Sing Brittney Spears._**

"Hi! I'm Emma!" a girl with green eyes and freckles waved at a lone Danny Fenton. Since he was in a friendly (*coughboredcough*) mood, he decided to talk to this girl.

"Hi, I'm Danny." He smiled. She sat down cross legged next to him, her short red locks bouncing (What? I got a hair cut...).

"Waitin' for the bus, or enjoyin' the sun?" she asked him.

"Sun. You?" he laid down on the pavement, crossing his arms behind his head. She turned herself around so she was facing him, but didn't lye down.

"Had to get out of the house,got bored, saw you, decided to talk." She shrugged, kicking a pebble with the tip of her shoe.

"Have you heard of Hannah Montana?" Danny asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Blech." she responded, making a sour face.

"I think this is the beggining of a beautiful friendship." Danny smiled.

* * *

_4 Months Later..._

"Seriously, why'd she shave her head?" Emma asked, laughing.

"I heard she's taking after Brittney Spears." Danny stated.

"Paulina's just odd, only she would willingly shave her head." Sam shrugged.

"I agree!" Emma grinned.

"Like you two can talk." Emma and Sam traded glances, then began singing.

"Oh baby baby. Oh baby, baby,  
Oh baby, baby,  
How was I supposed to know,  
That something wasn't right here,  
Oh baby baby,  
I shouldn't have let you go,  
And now you're out of sight, yeah,  
Show me, how you want it to be,  
Tell me baby,  
'Cause I need to know now what we've got." Danny had his hands on his ears, trying to block out the horrible singing.

"My loneliness is killing me.  
I must confess, I still believe.  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind.  
Give me a sign.  
Hit me baby one more time!"

"Oh baby, baby,  
The reason I breathe is you,  
Boy you got me blinded,  
Oh baby, baby,  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do,  
That's not the way I planned it,  
Show me, how you want it to be,  
Tell me baby,  
'Cause I need to know now what we've got." Now Danny was curled up on the ground, arms over his head.

"Oh baby, baby,  
Oh baby, baby,  
Ah, yeah, yeah,  
Oh baby, baby,  
How was I supposed to know,  
Oh pretty baby,  
I shouldn't have let you go,  
I must confess, that my loneliness,  
Is killing me now,  
Don't you know I still believe,  
That you will be here,  
And give me a sign,  
Hit me baby one more time!"

"I must confess that my loneliness,  
Is killing me now,  
Don't you know I still believe,  
That you will be here,  
And give me a sign.  
Hit me baby one more time!" After they finished, they looked down at Danny. His eye was twitching.

"That. Was. Skulker's. Theme. Song." he shuddered.

* * *

**_I got a hair cut! It's a pixie cut (about chin length.). My profile picture should be a pic of my new hair cut Tuesday or sometime after Tuesday. Also, I felt the need to say this! My FF identity now has a FB (Face Book) account! If you want to add me, look up Emma Hummingbird Heartbeat on FB, and send me both a friend request, and a message saying your A. An FF author/authress. or B. You've read my stories, and wanted to add me! Review please!_**

**_KP100_**


	12. Rotten Eggs

**_I loved writing this, so I hope you all love it too! R&R!_**

* * *

Vlad snuck into Danny's room, a black bottle in hand and a funnel in the other. He continued past Danny's bed and into the bathroom. Once there, he proceeded to pour liquid into Danny's shampoo. He swished it around some, and put it back in place. Ever so quietly he snuck past Danny, and right as he made a run for it, he snapped the piece of tape off Danny's mouth that was keeping his ghost sense from going off.

Morning~

Danny awoke to his alarm clock ringing, and he sat up and stretched. Slowly, he got out of bed and trekked over to the bathroom to take a shower. He stepped into the hot water, and poured an acceptable amount of his Head and Shoulders shampoo into his hair. He began massaging, and washed it out. He repeated this with conditioner, and got out of the shower. He quickly got dressed and was out the door in time to get to school early.

School~ Danny walked into school and quickly found Sam and Tucker at their lockers.

"Hey guys." He greeted as he spun the dial on his locker.

"Phew, Danny did you take a shower?"

"Yeah…" Danny looked at Sam confused. She quickly grabbed a lock of Danny's hair and sniffed.

"Sam stop! People are gonna stare." Danny whispered.

"Since when do I care what other's think? And Danny, your hair stinks. It smells like rotten eggs!" she whispered back.

"Vlad." Danny narrowed his eyes, already forming a get-back plan.

* * *

**_Sorry it's so short, but please leave a review!_**


	13. Fruit Loops and Teddy Bears

_**It's really snowy and icy where I live at the moment, yet I had to go to my mom's work. This means driving. We almost wrecked twice, but we made it! It was scary… Anyways… enjoy! R&R**_

* * *

Danny finished setting up his get-back prank for Vlad. He positioned the hidden camera just right before flying home to watch in the Fenton Opp-Center.

~1 Hour Later~

Vlad came into view of the camera, and walked onto the invisible trap. As soon as he stepped onto it, he slipped and continued sliding. A machine that Danny had somehow managed to build ripped off his clothes except his heart boxers, and he kept sliding on the ice Danny had laid down. He slid into an open closet door before falling in the closet itself, face first into a pile of fruit loops. Another hidden camera snapped Vlad's picture and auto-matically sent it to Danny. Before Vlad could get up, more fruit loops and teddy bears rained down on him. Along with a paper. Vlad picked the paper up, and looked at it. It was a picture of Danny grinning smugly, waving to the camera.

"Daniel!" Vlad yelled out.

Fenton Opp Center-

Danny was lying on the floor, laughing. He was clutching his sides as he rolled around. When he gained control of his laughter, he saved the video and called Sam and Tucker.

"Guys, get over here. Now!" he laughed into the phone.

~5 Minutes Later~

Sam and Tucker came trumping upstairs, clearly curious.

"What?" Sam asked.

"This," Danny responded, pressing the space bar to play the video. Sam and Tucker watched in amazement, and when it was over, all three of them were on the ground laughing.

"W-We should put it on Facebook and YouTube!" Sam suggested.

"To the internet?" Tucker asked.

"TO THE INTERNET!"Danny yelled holding up his index finger.

* * *

_**Hope you liked t, and please remember to review. Now then, I would like you all to know that yesterday, I attempted building a snow man, but all it resulted in was me eating the top layer of ice. Is that strange?**_


	14. Crank Dat Danny Phantom!

**_Kay, so I had this writing test today... we had 100 minutes to write 5 or more paragraphs on what a good role model is like. WHAT. THE. HECK.? I sat there for, about, 35 minutes after I finished 6 paragraphs! Ahem... anyways... enjoy this! Also, this is Post PP. AND I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR CRANK DAT SOULJA BOY, OR BABY, OR SOULJA BOY, OR JUSTIN BIEBER! So, yeah, there's ONE curse word, and thats in the Crank Dat Soulja Boy lyrics...so. ENJOY!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Beeeep!_**

Vlad sleepily got out of his bed, and started to walk to his alarm clock to turn it off. However, as soon as he hit the sleep button, the most annoying song came on.

"Baby, baby baby oh!"

"NOOOOO!" Vlad screamed, shooting a pink ecto blast at the alarm clock. After he calmed down, a picture slowly floated down to him. Vlad caught it, and looked at it. It was a picture of a laughing Danny Phantom, and was signed in silver Sharpie.

"Daniel…" Vlad grumbled as he got off the floor, clenching the picture in his fist.

* * *

Danny was in Phantom form in his room listening to music. The song currently playing was Crank Dat Soulja Boy by, well, Soulja Boy. He was dancing, unknown to him Vlad had crept into his room during school, and set up a hidden camera in Danny's room.

_"Soulja Boy off in this oh_  
_Watch me crank it, watch me roll_  
_Watch me crank dat, Soulja Boy_  
_Then Superman dat oh_

_Now watch me you_  
_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_  
_Now watch me you_  
_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_

_Now watch me you_  
_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_  
_Now watch me you_  
_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_  
_Now watch_

_Soulja Boy off in this oh_  
_Watch me crank it, watch me roll_  
_Watch me crank dat, Soulja Boy_  
_Then Superman dat oh_

_Now watch me you_  
_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_  
_Now watch me you_  
_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_

_Now watch me you_  
_(Crank dat Soulja Boy)_  
_Now watch me you_  
_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_  
_Now watch_

_Soulja Boy off in this oh_  
_Watch me lean then watch me rock_  
_Super Man dat oh_  
_Yeah watch me crank dat Robocop_

_Super Fresh, now watch me jock_  
_Jocking on them haterz man_  
_When I do dat Soulja Boy_  
_I lean to the left and crank dat thing_  
_Now you_

_I'm jocking on you, I'm jockin' on you_  
_And if we get the fightin'_  
_Then I'm cocking on you, then I'm cockin' on you_  
_You catch me at yo local party_  
_Yes I crank it everyday_  
_Haterz get mad cuz_  
_I got me some Bathin' Apes."_ Danny was break dancing by now, laughing his head off as he attempted to sing along.

_"Soulja Boy off in this oh,_  
_Watch me crank it, watch me roll,_  
_Watch me crank dat, Soulja Boy,_  
_Then Superman dat oh,_

_Now watch me you_  
_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_  
_Now watch me you_  
_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_

_Now watch me you_  
_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_  
_Now watch me you_  
_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_  
_Now watch_

_Soulja Boy off in this oh_  
_Watch me crank it, watch me roll_  
_Watch me crank dat, Soulja Boy_  
_Then Superman dat oh_

_Now watch me you_  
_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_  
_Now watch me you_  
_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_

_Now watch me you_  
_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_  
_Now watch me you_  
_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_  
_Now watch_

_I'm bouncin' on my toe_  
_Watch me super soak dat oh_  
_I'ma pass it to Arab_  
_And he's gon' crank it up fo' sho'_

_Haterz wanna be me_  
_Soulja Boy, I'm the man_  
_They be lookin' at my neck_  
_Sayin' it's the Rubberband Man, man_  
_Watch me do it, watch me do it_  
_Dance, dance_  
_Let get to it, let get to it_

_Nope, you can't do it like me_  
_Doe, so don't do it like me_  
_Folk, I see you tryna do it like me_  
_Man that damn was ugly_

_Soulja Boy off in this oh_  
_Watch me crank it, watch me roll_  
_Watch me crank dat, Soulja Boy_  
_Then Superman dat oh_

_Now watch me you_  
_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_  
_Now watch me you_  
_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_

_Now watch me you_  
_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_  
_Now watch me you_  
_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_  
_Now watch_

_Soulja Boy off in this oh_  
_Watch me crank it, watch me roll_  
_Watch me crank dat, Soulja Boy_  
_Then Superman dat oh_

_Now watch me you_  
_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_  
_Now watch me you_  
_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_

_Now watch me you_  
_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_  
_Now watch me you_  
_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_  
_Now watch_

_I'm too fresh off in this oh_  
_Watch me crank it, watch me roll_  
_Watch me crank that Roosevelt_  
_And super soak that oh_

_Super soak that oh_  
_Super soak that oh_  
_Super soak that oh_  
_Super soak that oh_

_I'm too fresh now watch me do_  
_Watch me shuffle, watch me do_  
_Watch me crank that Soulja Boy, now Superman do it_

_Superman do it_  
_Superman do it_  
_Ahh_

_Soulja Boy off in this oh_  
_Watch me crank it, watch me roll_  
_Watch me crank dat, Soulja Boy_  
_Then Superman dat oh_

_Now watch me you_  
_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_  
_Now watch me you_  
_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_

_Now watch me you_  
_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_  
_Now watch me you_  
_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_  
_Now watch_

_Soulja Boy off in this oh_  
_Watch me crank it, watch me roll_  
_Watch me crank dat, Soulja Boy_  
_Then Superman dat oh_

_Now watch me you_  
_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_  
_Now watch me you_  
_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_

_Now watch me you_  
_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_  
_Now watch me you_  
_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_  
_Now watch_  
_You, ahh you!"_ Danny finished by thrusting his hands out, hands down, and standing on his toes. He fell on his bed, laughing.

* * *

Now with Vlad...

Vlad smiled pleased. He now had exactly what he wanted.

Next morning...

Danny walked into his homeroom, only to hear Crank Dat Soulja Boy playing. He looked at the Primeathean (A/N A premeathean board is like a white board and a computer mixed as one, in case you didn't know!) board, and saw a video of him break dancing to the old song. Everyone turned to look at him, and started laughing. But, they weren't laughing at him, they were laughing _with _him!

"Didn't know you could break dance, Fenton!" Dash called out. Danny blushed and made his way to his friends.

* * *

**_Did you like it? REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	15. Phone Call

**_I'm so so so so SO sorry! I would've updated earlier, but I was grounded from the computer till two days ago... Also, this ones abnormally short, so sorry again! ENJOY!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Danny picked up the phone, and dialed Vlad's number. It rang a total of 6 times before Vlad picked up.

"Masters resedence, this is Vlad Masters speaking. How may I be of assistance?"

"Hi."

"Hi, how may I help you?"

"Hi."

"Hi, can I do something for you?"

"Hi."

"We've already covered this. _Hi._"

"Hi."

**_"Ugh! Can't you say anything but 'Hi.'!" _**Vlad screamed into the phone. Danny was covering his mouth in a failed attempt to repress his laughter.

"Daniel!" Vlad yelled, recognising Danny's voice.

"Hi fruitloop. Anything I can do for you?" Danny asked sarcastically, then hung up the phone.

* * *

**_Did you like it? REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	16. Banana Cream Pie

**_Sorry this took so long, but thank you all for the hits! I totally don't desirve such a great audience but somehow I have one. Anyways, heres the next update!_**

* * *

Danny Fenton was currently in the shower after a long hard day of ghost fighting. Unknown to him, Vlad was currently in his room setting up a prank, and turning intangible ready the snap the picture. Danny came out with a towel wrapped around his head, and was tugging on his jeans. After buttoning them, he walked toward his bed, but noticed the covers were a little more rumpled than when he left. Narrowing his eyes, he cautiously through the blanket off the bed as he held it infront of him as a makeshift shield. After nothing happened, he lowered it just enough for him to be able to peer over it. His bed seemed pretty clear, so he put the blanket back down, and layed down on it only for the bed to spring him out of it and face first into a bannana cream pie hanging upside down on the cieling. Falling backdown and onto the floor, his face smashed into another pie, and he just layed there, knowing Vlad was somewhere near by.

Sure enough, after a few moments he heard Vlad approach him.

"Daniel? Are you alright?" Danny held his arm up in reply and Vlad grasped his hand pulling him back onto his feet and out of the pie. Only for Danny to push Vlad down into the pie and snatch the camera out of his hand before he could snap a picture. Danny grined as he snapped a picture of Vlad and sent it to his printer. He flipped the camera back to Vlad before walking away to wash the pie off his face.

* * *

**_Please review! They get me excited!_**


	17. YouTube and Allstar Weekend

**_Disclamor: I do not nor will I ever own Danny Phantom. Sadly. It only happens in my dreams... *Sigh*_**

* * *

Danny Fenton walked into his living room, a big grin covering his face. 'This'll be fun…' was written all over his face as he calmly walked past his parents, not making eye contact what so ever, and his hands were in his jean pockets.

As soon as he got past his parents, the hands came out of the pockets and he shot up the stairs to the Ops Center. He immediately turned on the computer and turned it on. He had set up Vlad with Sam, who he'd somehow "convinced" to do this to Vlad.

A picture showed up on the computer screen of Vlad tied to a chair in regular rope with the Plasmious Maximus laying next to him. Sam was dressed in a dark blue tank with long lacy black sleeves coming out of it. She was currently dancing around the stage with other girls dancing around her. She wasn't actually singing but a song was playing. Like It's Not Your Birthday by Allstar Weekend was playing as Sam lip sang and danced around, occasionally twirling.

When the rap part came on, the voice went away and Danny's voice came on.

"Ok lets lose control  
I wanna see everybody on the floor  
Well go and send your invitations  
Do it now cuz time is wasting  
Life is tough so fill them cups  
One like to live, so live it up  
Drinks go up, drink em' down  
Turn it up, wake up the town  
Ok, Check it out, heres the plan  
We gonna dance till we can not stand  
Move your feet to every beat  
O Crap, bring it back, put it on repeat  
We are going to party till the break of dawn  
I don't even know how i'm getting home  
Its alright its ok  
Its not even my birthday!" Danny rapped till the end, causing Vlad's eye to twitch.

Sam finished the song, and Danny pressed the space bar to stop recording. Sam got into the camera and said,

"Okay Danny, now where's my black nail polish and $100 gift card to Borders?"

Danny chuckled and told her her reward was in the chair behind Vlad, and that the video was going on YouTube.

* * *

**_Soooooooo sorry it took so long, I didn't forget, it's just I'm not aloud on the computer 'till I clean my room, and I can only see the floor in one tiny spot, and I have a BIG room... so yeah. It'll take a while... _**

**_See that button down there? That says 'Review'? CLICK IT! PLEASE! Thank you!_**

**_~KP100_**


	18. Blood, and Lots of It

**_Disclamor: I do not nor will I ever own Danny Phantom. Sadly. It only happens in my dreams... *Sigh*_**

* * *

A dark figure hovered above Danny's head, the only thing you see is it's blood red pupilless eyes and white fangs. It picked up a bottle, and sprayed this weird liquid on top of a sleeping form's chest, making it look like it had a giant gnash in it, then it sprayed some green coloring in the redish brown spray, to make it look infected. He carefully put the bottles back in they're place before flying out the open window.

_That Morning..._

Danny Fenton's alarm clock went off, and as a bitter retchual, his hand came out from the covers and turned the alarm off. He sat up in bed, stretched and yawned.

"Weird, no ghost attacks." He noticed, but shook it off as a miracle. Getting out of bed, he stumbled into the shower. Five minutes later, an awake Danny walked out of the shower in his boxers and over to his dresser. He pulled on his normal pair of jeans and white T-shirt with an oval in the center. However, when he looked in the mirror, he nearly screamed. There was a giant, bloody, green hole in the center of his chest! You could see it through the fabric of his shirt! What should he do? He has a giant bloody infected hole in his chest! And he's still alive... isn't he?

His hands immidiatly flew to his wrists to find a pulse. It was faint, but was there. Suddenly, he felt a pain in his chest, as he clutched it and stumbled backward, falling on his bed.

_Oh my God! I'm about to die! _was the only thing running through his head. His vision started spinning, and he brought his hand up to look at the blood.

"Wait a minute..." he stared long and hard at the blood on his hand, there was green stuff too... but the green stuff was clumped... and smelled a lot like... food coloring?

Danny knew what was going on. Vlad must have snuck into his room last night and sprayed all this stuff on his chest. What a jerk, he never did anything like that to him! Making somone think they're about to die is just...cruel!

* * *

**_My nephew is being born RIGHT NOW! We don't know what his name will be though... right now, all we know is it might be Elvis..._**

**_See that button down there? That says 'Review'? CLICK IT! PLEASE! Thank you!_**

**_~KP100_**


	19. AN

**_Samual David Peterson is his name, he was born at 3:01 pm today. :)_**


	20. A Door Step Present

**_Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Danny Phantom. Sadly. It only happens in my dreams... *Sigh*_**

**_Sorry, I'm gonna have to skip Danny's revenge plan, I got a really hilarious idea! Sorry to those of you out there whom are agains t DannyxVlad fics! (Including me!)_**

* * *

Vlad grinned. Two pranks on Daniel in one day! This will certainly settle it he thought as he walked up to Fenton Work's front steps. He sat a small box wrapped in black and pink wrapping, with a tag tied to it. To Daniel, it said. Suddenly, he heard voices and around the bend came Daniel and his two friends. Thinking on his feet, Vlad quickly went invisible and pressed his back to the wall, trying to stay out of the way and out of sight.

"Hey Danny, what's this? It's addressed to you." the gothic girl picked up the box, and looked it over. Daniel raised an eyebrow and came over and unwrapped the box.

"Probably another prank from Vla-" when he saw its contents he droped the box.

"Ewww, pedifile!" He yelled. Sam picked the box up, and took out a ring along with a note.

_Daniel, will you marry me? -Vlad_

"I knew it! He _is _gay!" Sam yelled out, showing the note and ring to Tucker. Danny quickly grabbed the ring and tossed it into the gutter, then grabbed the note and ripped into tiny shreds. They then went inside of FentonWorks. Vlad breathed a sigh of relief.

"Glad I went with the plastic ring." He grinned before flying off.

* * *

**_Sorry it's so short!_**

**_See that button down there? That says 'Review'? CLICK IT! PLEASE! Thank you!_**

**_~KP100_**


	21. AN2

I got a Diviant Art! Here's the URL: h t t p:/ r e d h e a d n d p r o u d . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / (Delete the spaces!)


	22. Stronger

**_I'M SOOOO SORRY YOU GUYS! I promise, I didn't forget about this story, I just couldn't come up with an idea! And just to warn you, this is gonna be a song chapter...so yeah... :P_**

* * *

Danny sighed as he layed down in bed and snuggled under the covers after a long day of school and ghost fighting. It seemed only moments later that his alarm clock went off, pulling him from the pleasent depths of sleep. He sat up grogilly, and headed off toward the bathroom, blissfully unaware that Vlad had snuch in his room at a very fast rate and had changed his alarm clock to an hour ahead.

After showering, Danny pulled on a shirt and a pair of pants and headed off to school, tugging his shoes on each foot on the way there, a piece of toast flopping around in the air through gritted teeth.

When he got inside of his homeroom, he wasn'tquick to realize he was the only student there. He realized this after about ten minutes of staring at the blank board, He'd never seen it blank before. He looked around, and realized he was the only one in the classroom, not including Mr. Lancer who was hiding and sniffing behind Romeo and Juliet at his desk.

After about another fifteen minutes in which Mr. Lancer sniffed more and Danny snoozed a little, Sam and Tucker came walking in. Their be wildered expressions showed just how suprized they were to find Danny in school before them.

"Wow, you're in school before us, what happened did the ghosts finally stop coming out as much?" Tucker whispered. Danny shook his head, then noticed the piece of toast sitting on the edge of his desk he picked it up and exclaimed, "I don't even like toast!" then dropped it into the trash can. When the announcments finally came on, they asked the teachers to turn to channel three to see a special video that some anonomous person had payed them to play. To Danny's utter horror, it was a video of him in human form with Stronger by Brittney Spears playing.

Ooh hey, yeah  
Hush, just stop There's nothing you can do or say, baby I've had enough I'm not your property as from today, baby You might think that I won't make it on my own But now I'm…  
Stronger than yesterday Now it's nothing but my way My lonliness ain't killing me no more I'm stronger  
That I ever thought that I could be, baby I used to go with the flow Didn't really care 'bout me You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong 'Cause now I'm…  
Stronger than yesterday Now it's nothing but my way My lonliness ain't killing me no more I'm stronger  
Come on, now Oh, yeah  
Here I go, on my own I don't need nobody, better off alone Here I go, on my own now I don't need nobody, not anybody Here I go, alright, here I go  
Stronger than yesterday Now it's nothing but my way My lonliness ain't killing me no more I'm stronger

At the very end, it showed him turning into Danny Phantom. The whole class turned and stared at Danny, who was now _very_ low in his seat.

* * *

**_Okay so you're gonna kill me... hehe.. review! *Hides under bed*_**


	23. Reactions

**_Tomorrow's homecoming dance, and I wrote this in class...at school lol._**

* * *

Danny's ears began to ring as the murmurs started. Had he actually just been revealed? What should he do! Lancer was staring at Danny, so was the entire class. Sam and Tucker were tense, ready to protect there friend if proven neccesary. No one moved, or breathed. Danny could swear he'd just seen Hailie's Comet shooting by out of the corner of his eye, but it was day time. And it wasn't due for a few more years. It felt like forever, like they'd aged twenty years and were growing beards and getting wrinkles, but finnally someone broke the deadly silence. It was Dash.

"So...all this time you've been Danny Phantom?" Danny bit his lip, then nodded rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do you know who made the video?" Sam whispered, but it was useless. Everyone could hear her. The whole school could have, it was so quiet. It only took a secod for Danny to figure out who made it.

"Vlad..." Danny growled, eyes turning a brighter neon green than they ever had before. Everyone but Sam and Tucker leaned as far away as possible from the halfa. The trio ignored them and their stares, and stood up.

"Where are you three going?" Lancer asked when they started walking out away from the desks.

"To get revenge on the man who broke our deal."

"Which would be...?"

"If he reveals me, I reveal him and vise versa. Sam, Tucker, grab a hold of me." Danny didn't even bother yelling out his battle cry, he was so mad. Sam and Tucker cautiously put a hand on his shoulders. Danny went ghost, and flew out of the silent school, and flew off toward Wisconsin to find Vlad.

* * *

**_Okay, I have more written, but it isn't finished so I'll get to that and publish this. I'm happy 'cause I got my haircut today and I have Waving Flag playing. IT. IS. AN. EPIC. SONG. Only the Waving Flag Sudafrica 2010 version is though...lol_**


	24. Broom Closets

**_Told you I'd start it. :D_**

* * *

About an hour later, the trio landed in a closet within Vlad's mansion. Danny let go of his friends, so they could talk to each other face to face,

"Okay, we have the advantage of suprize. We'll stay invisible until last moment." Danny whispered, pacing. He stopped and glanced at his friends. They nodded, so Danny took a hold of them again and turned them and himself invisible, and flew intangibly and invisibly out the daoor and into the hall. They began flying through the huge house, until they heard muttering coming from an office. They stuck their heads inside the door way, still invisible.

"Okay, if the plan worked, Daniel will be here soon. After I capture him, I can knock him unconcious and take some DNA then head over to the Fenton's..." That's all the trio heard because they went flying into another nearby closet.

"Plan? He has a _plan_?" Danny exclaimed quietly, pacing the small space.

"Well he is Vlad, Danny. Vlad always seems to have a plan. We need to be carefull." Sam suggested gentley. Danny nodded. They spent about half an hour in the closet, trying to come up with a plan to no avail. It was getting late, so Danny locked the door, put up a ghost shield and stuck the door knob with stickey ecto plasm. After Danny felt it was safe enough to at least sleep, the trio got as comfortable as they could ina broom closet and went to sleep.

* * *

**_I know, I know it was short, but my laptop's dying and I wanted to get this up for you guys. Review please!_**


	25. Evidence

_**I just realized if you put the initials of the title of this fic in caps, it spells MWAH. o.O**_

* * *

Danny sighed as he and his friends woke up from a very unsettling sleep. He decided it was time to go stop Vlad, but he'd need to find him and sneak up on him first.

"Okay guys, first we need to find Vlad. You guys stay here, and if I find him I'll fly back here unless he sees me." Tucker and Sam nodded. Danny went ghost, and invisibly and intangibly flew out the door. Looking around, he decided to fly upwards, through the ceiling and to the left. This brought him into a small unused study. He flew right, and kept going until he accidentally flew outside. He turned around to fly back in, but before he could he noticed Cujo in a tiny kennel.

Frowning, Danny flew down to the kennel. He unlocked the gate, and flew away before Cujo woke up. Flying back inside the mansion, he zigzagged through rooms, until he flew into Vlad's bedroom. He looked around, the bed was unmade and the light to the bathroom was on, and the sounds of the shower were going. He was about to fly down, when he noticed a mini camera sitting on Vlad's night stand. He grinned and picked it up.

With a quiet sigh, Danny flew down until he got to the closet again.

"Okay, he's in the shower that loops off his bedroom. What now?"

"Well, since he's distracted we could easily find his lab and destroy whatever it is he has set up." Sam suggested.

"We'll have to stay invisible though. Who knows when he'll get down there." Danny grabbed both his friends, and phased through the floor and into the lab.

"Well that was convenient." Tucker whispered. Danny flew down to a strange contraption that Vlad had sitting on a table. There was a "Do not Touch, Must Use for Daniel's DNA" sign on it. the trio all arched an eyebrow. Danny looked around to make sure Vlad wasn't anywhere in sight, and upon not seeing any sign of him, let the two go. He began shooting at the contraption, and Sam and Tucker were pulling at wires. Together they damaged it enough to feel satisfied enough that it probably wouldn't work. Danny grabbed his friends, and was about to fly up when he remembered something. He clicked on the mini camera, and hid it on his belt since the camera was white. He walked over to the contraption, and flipped this sign over. Using a sharpie, he wrote down a note for Vlad.

When he was done, he took a step back to view his work.

" 'Deal's off Fruitloop. And get a cat.' Why'd you write that Danny?" Sam and Tucker chorused together. Danny sighed, and capped the marker. Placing it back on the table, he grinned at them.

"There's one more thing we need to do." Sam and Tucker gave Danny a nervous look, while Danny grabbed them and flew up into Vlad's bedroom. Vlad had just stepped out of the shower, and had gotten dressed in he bathroom. He brushed through his wet hair, and tied it into the usual pony tail.

"Now, to see if Daniel ever showed up..." He went ghost, not knowing that the trio was floating invisibly and intangibly right in front of him. His face and body in full view of the video taping mini camera.

After he flew down through the floor, the trio took off for Fenton Works, where they would download the video and broadcast it live all over the world, and put it on the internet.

* * *

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed! And this isn't the end, so please review!**_


End file.
